


Virulent Love

by vrgxo



Series: The Notorious Love of Jacob Frye [2]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: F/M, Jack the Ripper DLC, Smut, Twenty Years Later, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-14 08:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8006848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrgxo/pseuds/vrgxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After 20 years of peace, since the Assassins freed London from the Templar's, the lives of Jacob Frye and his wife Josie are rocked when an Assassin named Jack, who they trained, goes rogue. Fearing for his family's safety, Jacob sends his family back to Crawley while he stays to deal with Jack and free the city once again. Will Jacob succeed or will tables turn and will Josie's rescuer need rescuing for once?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Time

### London, September 1888

#### Jacob's Journal Entry

> _September 29st 1888_
> 
> _It's been a 2 month without them, I miss them. 20 years of marriage and this is the longest in those years I've gone without seeing my beautiful wife's face. My daughter will soon be 18 and I should be preparing her for her first blooding but they are in Crawley and I am in London cleaning up a mess. A mess I created. Josie had her suspicions when I brought him from the asylum, I should of listened. Emmett should be returning soon within the next month I hope, I have sent him first to Crawley then I am sure Josie will not be able to keep him from London once she tells him what happened. Emmett has grew into a wonderful Assassin, he carries many of my traits but also acquired skills. I have summoned Evie back, I need her help in this. I would love to have Josie’s help but she needs to be with Katherine training and protecting her. I need to clean this up before the Brotherhood is exposed. I need my family back, I need her back with me._

### Crawley, Beginning of November 1888

#### Josie’s POV

I sat on the window seat with tear stained cheeks waiting for the post. I've done this everyday for the past month since the letters stop coming, since he stopped ringing. I worried and I was worried sick. We both were, if it wasn't for Kate I would be more of a mess than I already am. The post arrived and again no letter. He promised me to write at least once a week with updates, he rang a handful of times. This was unlike him. I began to break out in tears. Emmett should be arriving any day now, he still had no clue what was going on, no one does outside of us and inspector Frederick Abberline. I had tried to keep away from reading the papers, they were doing nothing but giving Jack the fame he wanted, publishing his supposed letters, it was disgusting. He went against the Creed, he went against our teachings. Jacob kept me out of the loop on how he was attempting to deal with it. For the past two months I have done nothing but sit in Crawley worrying day by day. I wanted to go back to London to find out what is happening, why he stopped contacting but I needed Kate to be safe, I needed Emmett back here to look after Kate.

"Mum, I think it's time." Kate quietly spoke to me, passing me a tea.

"Time for what?" I asked as I attempted to hide my tears, taking the tea.

"For you to return back to London." She stated in an aggressive tone. "To find out what is going on with Father." She laid her hand on my shoulder. 

"And leave you here alone? Your father would not be pleased. What if Jack found you here?" I snapped at her. It was such reckless idea. An idea I would of had when I was her age, she was more like me then I had hoped.

"When Emmett gets here, you should return to London." She explained herself further, as she sat on the couch playing with a strand of her brown hair.

"I shouldn’t.” I sighed taking a sip of my tea. Kate narrowed her dark blue eyes at me.

"But you can Mum! When Emmett comes back he can stay here with me, father and you have trained us well we can defend ourselves." She assured me, I shook my head at her. "Mum! Your and fathers love for each other is Notorious all through London, everyone knew and knows how much love you and father have for each other. Pure, true love. You two together are unstoppable. How many times has father rescued you? Is it not time to rescue him?" Her eyes were pleading with me, I could tell she was worried about her Father. Jacob built a great relationship with our children, he didn't want them to hate him like he did when his father died. He instilled our values in our children, he trained them well. He was a great father.

"I am going to have a nap." I muttered to her as I got out of my seat and headed upstairs to my bedroom. She sighed as I made my way up, I laid down in the bed and started to sob. I cried myself asleep until I heard the door open.

"Emmett!" I heard Kate squeal. I eavesdropped from up stairs.

"What are you guys doing in Crawley? Where is mother and father?" He asked her sounding confused. 

"Mother is upstairs, she's a mess. Father is still in London." Kate explained. "I know it's confusing. Mum and dad are fine, Jack went crazy." 

"Jack?" Emmett still sounded confused.

"Jack, Jack the lad. You know! He went completely crazy. Or he already was but he got these extremist views on the Creed and how we should operate, he created a Rook uprising and father is trying to stop him. Father sent us here while he fixes it." Kate explained further.

"I need to get to London to help him." Emmett stressed I could hear him set down his bag.

"No you don't, you need to stay here. Mum needs to go to London. She's a mess, father hasn't rang, wrote or anything for a month, she's falling apart. I am not doubting your skills but if Jack hurt father then Mum is the only one who will be stop him." She exclaimed. 

"You're right. You don't think he hurt him do you?” Emmett asked quietly. 

“I hope not, but I do not know. Why wouldn’t father contact us in a month? He could barely stand an hour away from Mum let alone the two of us.” Kate said after a moment of reflection.  
“You’re right though; if Jack hurt father, mum would rip him to part with her bare hands. After everything they went through.” Emmett proclaim, he always bugged his father on their one on one training missions on asking how we met, Jacob of course filled him in all the times he had to save me. Probably leaving out what he did to put me in those situations. My children were right I need to head to London, to find my husband, to make sure he was okay. I came out of my room and proceed down the stairs meeting my children in the drawing room of our home. “Mother!” Emmett bellowed as he walked towards me hugging me. He looked exactly like his father, he had the same brown hair and hazel hooded eyes as him, he also had a flare for top hats. As he hugged me tightly, he quietly said “Kate told me everything.” I pulled away from the hug.

“I am worried about your father, its been a month.” I stressed to Emmett, looking around the room knowing what he would say for me to do.

“Yes, Kate told me that too.” He sighed looking at me, I could tell he was just as worried hearing the news. “You need to go to London.” 

“I know, I know I do.” I paused looking to the floor. “When did my children get so smart?”

“We get that from you.” Emmett laughed with Kate snickering in the back. 

“You need to stay here, and actually stay here.” I said in an aggressive tone. “You two cannot follow me to London, it’s not safe for you right now.” 

“We will respect your wishes, but mother if you need me at any point I will come.” Emmett reminded, as he looked to Kate. “Help her pack a bag.” I went upstairs to an office Jacob kept here filled with older equipment and journals. I rummaged through a trunk looking for a kukri that Jacob got me after I had Kate. As I came across it I found a pair of Jacob’s brace knuckles that he purchased just before our wedding, they looked like golden wings. I slipped them on my knuckles as I finished grabbing a numerous amount of weapons. I placed them in a bag and went back down stairs where Kate had another bag waiting for me. 

“You two sure you will be find here?” I asked looking to both my very grown children.

“Don’t worry about us.” Emmett assured me as he gave me a slight smile.

“I will attempt to contact you when and if I have time.” I informed them. “I cannot let Jack know I am there.” They both nodded, Kate ran over and gave me a hug, while Emmett joined her. “Be safe my loves.” I whispered to them. I picked up my two small bags as I headed towards the door, giving them one quick glance again. I did not know if this would be the last time I seen my children. I closed the door behind me as I headed for the train to London.


	2. Where it all started.

### Next day. Whitechapel Train Station

#### Josie’s POV

The train pulled up to the Whitechapel station, people still littered the streets, smog still filled the air. As the doors opened to the platform I attempted to go unnoticed as their were a few Rooks patrolling the platform. I pulled my hood up and started pushing my way through the sea of people, as I was about to make my exit of the station I felt someone grab my arm. I turned hoping the man that had a grasp on my arm was Jacob but as my eyes met the mans face my hopes with let down.

“Mrs. Frye, could you please come with us?” The policeman spoke to me pointing to his carriage.

“Is that necessary? I have to find my husband.” I looked at him with an annoyed expression as I glance back to the Rooks that were patrolling making their way closer to us, but I am still unnoticed by them.

“Inspector Abberline has requested your presence, regarding your husband.” He explained more, I nodded and headed towards their carriage. The placed me in the back along with my bags and headed back to Scotland Yard. Once we reached the facility I seen more bobbies escort another women before into the offices, I did not get to see her face. “His office is on the top floor, you will find him there.” I made my way up the stairs as I hear a series of voices coming from his office, a woman’s that sounded very familiar and his.

“Inspector Abberline. Why exactly have you had me escorted here?” The women spoke and then I realized who it was that was talking as I continued up the stairs, Evie! But why was Evie here, she should still be in India.

“My men and I have been hunting the Ripper 'round the clock for months now, and we've nothing to show for it... At least nothing I can tell the public.” Abberline spoke to Evie, informing her of the situation.

“What has the 'Ripper' to do with me? My brother has had me summoned here from India-can't this wait?” She informed him. Jacob summoned Evie? Why wouldn’t he just send for me to come, I was only a train ride away.

“As far as I know, you may be the last Assassin in London…” I stopped right before entered the room hearing Abberlines confession to Evie. His words made my heart sink and feel like it was ripped out of my chest and stomped on the ground. What happened to my Jacob?

“What do you mean? Where is Jacob? Where is Josephine? And their children?” Evie asked with a slight panic behind her voice.

“As far as I know Josephine, Emmett and Katherine are in Crawley, Jacob sent them there about 2 months ago. I have my men monitoring the train stations incase she arrives back. Regarding your brother, I wish I knew... Your brother is nowhere to be found even as an elusive shadow is committing the most hideous crimes this city has ever seen.” Abberline continued to fill Evie in on the situation. 

“And you believe this is no coincidence.” She asked. 

“The killer is selective and dispassionate, and has left not a single trace of his passage. I have seen such talent for assassination and avoiding detection only once before... When I worked with the all of you. And that is why your brother summoned you, before he disappeared…” He explained before Evie cut him off.

“You think Jacob is dead?” She asked as I stepped into the room, my eyes starting to fill with tears as Abberline look behind Evie, his eyes meeting my teary eyes.

“Mrs. Frye.” He spoke as Evie turned around to see me standing there. She ran to me and embraced me in one of her warming hugs.

“Inspector, please tell me you do not think Jacob is really dead?” I looked at him pleading for his answer to be “no”.

“I dare not believe it. But if he is, you two may be the ones who can stop the Ripper now.” He finished then looking down to his desk. “Follow me I will take you to the first victims crime scene.” We followed him as we headed to a carriage. Evie decided she would drive as he filled us in on the situation. “After you had left for Crawley, the crime had gotten a lot worse all around Whitechapel. The few hundred yards between Flower and Dean Street have become so dangerous that even my best constables are afraid to patrol Whitechapel at night.”

“What has happened here?” Evie asked looking at the destruction that has become Whitechapel.

“Whitechapel is a cesspool of crime, Miss Frye, where terror reigns supreme. Elsewhere, the rich get richer, but here, the poor are living on the living, fighting to survive each day... Reporters share a view of Whitechapel as a lair of savages, monsters and werewolves who hold honest citizens in a state of terror…” Abberline explained to her. “We are not far from where Mary Ann Nichols was murdered. I knew her as Polly, that's what her friends called her. But the woman who died here is not the woman I met a few times at the Frying Pan pub…” He finished as we arrived at the destination, we exited the carriage and started us down an alley.

“Then who is she?” I asked as Evie and I gave him a confused look. He looked down the alley way.

“I was hoping you’d be able to tell me.” He stated as we arrived at the crime scene.

“This is where 'the Ripper' committed his first murder. Was Miss Nichols' body identified?” Evie asked as she looked over the crime scene.

“Her husband hadn't seen her in 11 years; he barely glanced at the poor, mutilated woman before he had the gall to 'forgive her for what she'd done to him'. The press reported widely that Miss Nichol's finger bore the mark of a ring. It was forcibly removed, and the same is true for his other victims…” Abberline explained to us more, as we both combed the scene. Evie noticed a hand print on large stack of wood, as Evie examined it I turned on my heels to look around when something on the tree caught my eye. I walked over to it as Evie followed me.

“A splatter.” I whispered to her. She nodded her head and agreement and walked back to the hand print and turned to face the tree. I instantly realized what she figured out and activated my eagle vision. I seen exactly what she was seeing something was thrown. Evie and I both walked to the projection spot, she reached down and moved around the dirt and grass when a ring was revealed in the dirt. She picked it up and cleaned it off looking at it then passing it back to me. “This is one of the rings Jacob gave to the initiates.” I whispered to her. Abberline joined us as we looked at the ring.

“She must have tossed it, to hide the brotherhood.” Evie proposed. “Do you think they were targeted?”

“Jacob must have had initiates go under cover.” I explained to Evie and Abberline agreed. 

“I need to go, please find Jack and bring an end to his terror. You know where I will be.” Abberline informed us as he left with his policeman. Evie and I both used our rope launchers to reach the top of the buildings to stay out of sight. 

“Where are you staying?” Evie asked me as we looked over Whitechapel from the rooftops. 

“I got the policemen to bring my bags to an Inn in the Strands. What about you?” I asked looking at her, seeing how she has aged. 

“Haven’t got that far yet, I just only arrived.” She sighed as she looked at the despair Whitechapel was in. “How did it get like this?”

“About 10 years ago, Whitechapel became the borough that had more brothels and more women crawling the streets selling their bodies. It was horrible thing to see. I would say thats when Jack seem to become more unstable.” I explained to her as I looked down to the street making sure I didn’t see any Rooks. “Using the fear techniques from what we had learned from the Indian brotherhood when we visit you, I think messed with his head. Jacob seemed to have it under control then earlier this year, Jack took over the Rooks. I think by using fear, not exactly sure how it happened but they turned on Jacob. We had a small few Rooks that stood loyal to us but soon they were killed shortly after Emmett was sent away. So two months ago Jacob sent us away back to Crawley, me and Kate.” A tear formed in my eye. “I was so mad at Jacob the last time I seen him, now he’s completely disappeared.”

“Two months ago is when Jacob would of wrote to me.” Evie disclosed as she looked to me. 

“I get why he wrote you, but I do not understand why he just couldn't ask for my help.” I fumed as I got up from my position pacing the roof as Evie observed me. “We were fighting, a lot for the last few months before we left. But it was because of Jack, because of how out of control this situation got.”

“You know how he was always worried about you.” Evie suggested as she looked to me. “You couldn’t just leave Kate alone now could you?”

“No, but he didn’t have to go get himself possibly killed!” I yelled as I bursted into tears. Evie got up from his position and hugged me.

“We have no idea if he’s dead yet. There is a chance he’s alive, turn this emotion to anger towards Jack. We will get him.” Evie promised me as I pulled away from the hug. 

“Jacob kept a small lodgings close by, he used it to conduct some business. To keep anyone away from our real home.” I explained to Evie as she wiped my tears from me.

“Well lets start there my dearest sister.” She smiled to me as I pointed the way. We jumped from rooftop to rooftop to make sure to avoid any wander Rook, these Rooks once worked for us and I did not want to have to end their lives. We reached the rooftop of where Jacob kept a small flat. We started up the stairs and found the door. “Do you have a key.” I shook my head no. She started to pick the lock as I kept an eye out for anyone patrolling the area. I heard the door open behind my back, I turned to Evie who started to enter the room as I followed. The rooms were not as I remembers, papers thrown to the floor, weapons scattered throughout the house. Fear bombs and spikes. Evie reached the area where Jacob had kept a small study and stopped. I was intrigued by the look of horror on her face so I followed her in. The sight I seen is one I wish I hadn’t. Blood all over the floor. Lots of blood. Evie turned to me to speak thinking I would panic at the sight of this much blood. “It might not be Jacobs.” 

“Of course it’s Jacobs!” I snapped to Evie. I knew it was his, there was no doubt in my mind. If it was Jack blood then where the hell was Jacob. I walked to the area where Jacob kept a bed, he clearly had been sleeping here since we left. I picked up a disregarded shirt he had thrown over the footboard of the bed, I lifted the collar to my nose. I still smelt like Jacob, gunpowder, bourbon with a hint of mint. As I sat on the side of the bed as Evie entered the room I looked up to see a spike sticking to the wall with a photo attached. Evie observed it.

“This was from India, Jacob must of left this as a clue to me. This was in front of the temple of Kali. This was that boy you were telling me you had a weird feeling about.” Evie was finally starting to peace together who Jack really was. “Jack the Lad.”

“Now known as ‘Jack the Ripper’ thanks to the news papers.” I informed her.

“You had your reservations about him.” She recalled our conversation we had that very day that photo was taken. “Reckless and roguish just like Jacob.” 

“Except Jacob isn’t complete insane.” I noted. “Jacob would never hurt an innocent, Jack has.” I got up from my spot, letting go of Jacob’s shirt, setting it back down on the bed. As Evie head to the mantel when she noticed the statue of Kali on it. She picked it up and started looking around it as she pulled out a note. She read it to herself.

“It’s a note of Jacob, who is he speaking of. We loved Nellie.” I took it from her and read it.

“He’s talking about Nellie, an unfortunate.” I informed her after giving her the note back. “She works at a brothel somewhere’s near by.” We started out the door when I noticed a small notebook that was thrown under the chesterfield. “Wait.” I said to Evie as I bent down to pick it up. It looked like one of my journal books that I kept except when I opened it up, I found 3 small photographs. One of Jacob and I roughly 10 years ago, another of him and Emmett soon after Emmett’s 18th birthday, it was taken a few days after his first blooding and I remembered how proud Jacob was to give Emmett his gauntlet. Then finally him and Kate. That picture was was also just taken a few years ago, she was 14 and it was just after her first leap of faith. I remembered her being so nervous that day but Jacob taught her well and she landed perfectly. He was again so proud of her that day, in all three pictures Jacob was smiling from ear to ear. My heart snuck hoping I would be able to see that smile once again. I put the journal into my pocket as I secured it shut. Evie looked at me with a small smile of hope as we proceeded back out the door. The moment I walked out the door, seeing that amount of blood for the last time, I thought to myself. “Jack will pay for this, I will hunt him down and rip his heart from him if it kills me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not sure when I will be able to update next, I will hope for sometime this week.


	3. Death Comes Today

### Days later. 

#### Josie’s POV

Evie and I found Nellie after our search of Jacob’s lodgings. She lead us to Lady O, which led to her death. Evie was off to the Hulk ships investigating another lead as I was cleaning up the streets. In the last few days I had shut down all the fight clubs being over run by Rooks, but now I finally had a short minute to myself. I sat down on the side of the bed in the small room I was renting at an Inn in the Strands. I opened the door to the small nightstand next to the bed and pulled out the journal I had found in Jacob’s lodgings, I opened the book and turned to the first page. I seen Jacob’s scribbled messy handwriting in smudged ink. I began to read the first entry.

> August 2nd, 1888  
>  It’s only been hours since I have seen my family off to Crawley and I miss them dearly. My heart aches having to send my love away, its been twenty years since she’s been back into my life and I have not spend more than a couple of hours away from her since Starrick’s death. It was for their own safety I sent them away, Jack has threatened the life of my beloved wife and daughter, luckily my son is away on his own assassin missions. This turn of events that I am fighting my own creation is unbearable, killing Templars comes naturally to me but killing someone I bred to be an assassin pains me in new ways. I have watched my men turn against me, I have turned to the only person I know who could help me with this. I wrote Evie asking for her assistance. I know Josie could help me but I am no longer the man she fell in love with. My age has slowed me down and I cannot stand to see disappointment in her face if I fail killing Jack. 

I skipped to the last journal entry.

> September 30th  
>  I think it may be time to get Josie back to London to help me with this, I have realized I cannot do this without her, Jack murdered two more initiates, posing as prostitutes. My family makes me stronger, she makes me stronger. Jack chased me down today, I barely made it away from him. I am going to head on the next train to Crawley to bring her back.

Jacob’s words pained me. I was no disappointed in him at all, he was dealing with a sick sadistic maniac, he was coming for me. The last entry was dated around when I stopped hearing from him. I traced his writing with my finger as my eyes filled with tears, his words made me miss him more. I needed to feel his warm embrace again. I heard a sudden knock on my door and I dropped the book to the ground. I opened it slightly seeing a police officer at the door.

“Inspector Abberline has requested your presences.” He informed me as I nodded and headed out of the room closing the door behind me. The police officer led me to a small building in Whitechapel, not to far from where Jacob and I once lived. He pointed inside the building where I seen Abberline standing there with a foul look on his face. 

“Mrs. Frye, please tell me you are close to finding the Ripper.” His eyes looked tired and like her just seen a massacre.

“Why have you brought me here?” I asked him looking around. 

“The Ripper has stuck again.” He said pointing to the room. I entered the room and their was so much blood, every where. I lifted the sheet concealing the body. My stomach turned as I seen the sight. He removed her organs, no one deserved to die like this. “We need the Ripper to be stopped. No more protecting your brotherhood.” I looked to Abberline as he spoke I narrowed my eyes at him.

“Did you know it is Evie and Jacob’s birthday today?” I looked at him with a sadden look on my face.

“I am sorry this is the circumstance” Fredrick apologized to me.

“I will kill the Ripper, even if I have to go with him.” I exited the building and proceeded to the roof tops. As I ran across the roof tops of London my thoughts were racing and I couldn’t keep track of them. Where would Jack go? Where would Jack have taken Jacob? I reached the end of the building meeting the busy street below me. A sewer hole caught my eye, as I stared at it a realization came over me. “Underground” I muttered to myself. He would keep Jacob underground, I suddenly remember back to 1868 when Jacob was telling me about his mission in the Lambeth Asylum, he found the basement area, with numerous cells. I scaled the building down to the street, I ran into a hotel that allowed me to use their telephone, I left a message at the Inn that if Evie came back that I was “visiting her brother at Lambeth Asylum.” I knew she would understand the message. After that I took off running to the Asylum. I reached the gates of the Asylum, it was crawling with coppers and psychos. Jack had sent the patients loose and they were running wild inside. I pulled my hood over my head and hopped the fence. I scaled a tree to get above of anyones view. I ran along the trees and reached the roof of the Asylum. I found an open window and slipped in side. I activated my Eagle vision so that I could see if any of the patients were coming near me. The halls were littered with dead doctors, nurses and police officers. As I reached the end of the long hallway to a staircase to go down stairs a patient was on his track to me. I hid behind the door frame and as he walked by I grabbed him and slit his throat. I snuck down the stairs as I found the entrance to the basement. There was a patient standing towards the corner muttering to himself. I used my stealth to sneak behind him and put him out of his misery. Another patient noticed me and attacked me. I moved out of the way of his slashes with a knife. I was able to catch him by the arm knocking his weapon out of his hands as he looked startled. I moved quickly ramming my kukri in his stomach, finishing him with my blade to the neck. I made my way down the stairs of the basement, again more and more blood. I followed the trail of blood until I was met with a small staircase that led further underground.

“This is what Jacob was telling me about.” I said to myself quietly. I made my way down the stairs as I came upon a row of doors to cells. I glanced in the first one and there was no sight of anyone in their, second and third were the same. I reached the last cell not having any hope that I would see anything different from the first three. In the tiny window I seen someone’s boots in the small glimmer of light that was shining in the cell. I followed the boots up and seen the silhouette of a man. “Jacob?” I cried out as I heard a cackle behind me. 

“Not the reunion I expected but you will do.” I heard the masked man that was coming for me with his blade drawn say in between his laughs.

“Ready to die Jack?” I asked forming a smile on my face as I gripped my kukri in my hand.

“Today won’t be my death sweetheart.” He laughed as he lunged for me, I dodged his blade attempting to slash back, but missing as well. I turned and ran into a large room, I was much faster than Jack. “A runner just like your husband are we Jo? Your husband couldn't run from me forever and neither can you.” I ran up to get a better look of my surroundings. He was walking around the bottom level, he did not know where I was. I drew my gun as I took a shot at him. It hit his shoulder but it gave my position away. I ran along the upper level as he started to climb up. I was able to hid again this time in a stair well. I waited for him to come along as he passed me I attempted to use my stealth to use my blade on him. As my blade connected with his side he turned and swung at me, connecting with my face I flew behind me. My back hit the cold stone as he came forward at me again. Suddenly a voice came from below followed with a throwing knife connecting with his shoulder.

“Down here Jack.” Evie hollered from below. As she spoke he turned to look at her and I was able to sneak away from him. I ran down the stairs I once occupied as a hiding spot, Jack jumped from the top level facing Evie, the started fighting back and fourth. Never knowing who had the upper hand. As I ran up the stairs once more to the top level I figured I need to attack him from above I climbed upon the railing as Evie seen my stance and started to push Jack towards me, he was a few more steps from being directly below me. Evie slashed at him with her blade which made him come below me. I jumped down resting my legs on his shoulders as I rammed my blade in his neck, Evie finishing him with a stab wound to the stomach. His body flopped to the ground. He was dead. Jack the Ripper was finally dead. I got up and ran to the cell I seen Jacob in. I pulled open the door and ran to the body. 

“Jacob?” I whispered moving his head to the light. His eye was bloody and swollen, my heart ached when I seen him in such shape. I felt his neck for a pulse, as I searched I finally found a pulse. “Jacob, wake up lovey.” Jacobs head finally moved on his own as his one good eye opened and looked at me.

“Josie?” He whispered in a rough voice.

“Yes lovey, I am here. It’s over. Jack is dead.” I traced my finger over his face, placing a kiss on his face. With that he collapsed in my arms with a deep sigh and started to sob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For one, I am sorry it has taken me this long to upload a new chapter. For two, I am sorry this is a horrible chapter. I have been seriously drawing a blank lately with this story. I intended to carry out Jacob's kidnapping longer than this but I was having trouble with it. For three, I am sorry this was a shorter chapter. 
> 
> I am hoping I can get something written for Sunday, this weekend is the Comic Expo in my city so I will be attending that. I have been finishing my cosplay costume so I've been super busy with that.
> 
> Also, I have a new fic started another Jacob Frye x OFC... I think I will upload that one when I am finished with this one.


	4. Adjustments

### Few hours later

#### Josie’s POV

The night was long and tortuous, not just for me but for Jacob. The doctor had been attending to him for hours and hearing his bloody curdling cries didn't help any of us. We were now back in our home in the Strands, where Evie had joined us as well. I wanted to wait before I sent for the children to come back. We still needed to cripple more of Jack influence even though he was dead. The doctor had finally left the room and informed us of the situation.

"There is severe damage to his left eye, until the swelling goes down, I'm not sure if he will have use of it. His right shoulder is broken, he is extremely malnourished and dehydrated. He will need a lot of care in the next few weeks." The doctor explained to Evie and I. We nodded our heads and agreed with the doctor. "When the swelling goes down, ring me and I will be back to access. He's been asking for you." He said to me as he patted my shoulder and left the house. It was now early morning and i wanted nothing more to curl up next to Jacob and sleep. Evie informed me that she was going to sleep and she would visit with Jacob later on. I headed to our bedroom. I opened the door and entered the room, the curtains were drawn shut so no light could be scene through the windows, the only light omitting in the room was from a small has lamp next to the bed. 

"Love is that you?" Jacob spoke in a voice that sounded like he was trembling. 

"Yes, its me Jacob." I said as I walked to the bed. Jacob was sitting up bed, his chest was exposed except his bandaged shoulder, white gauze and tape covered his eye that was damaged. As I took me clothes off and slipped into the bed with just my knickers and top, Jacob turned his head away from me.

"I failed you." He said softly as he let out a deep sigh. I felt him shake as if he was holding in tears, I leaned into his chest on his uninjured side, resting my head on his Rook tattoo.  
"You did not fail me lovey, I was just simply paying you back for all the time you rescued me." I traced my finger down his bare chest as I spoke. "I know you been through a lot, and I am here for you every step of the way."

"He told me he killed Kate and you." He confessed as he turned his face back to me, placing a kiss on my forehead as his arm embraced me around my back, tugging me into his chest more. "I gave up at that point, If you were dead I no longer wanted to be alive." 

"But we are alive. Kate is in Crawley safe with Emmett." I assured him.

"When I seen you, I thought you were an Angel at first, and I was dying. Then when I seen Evie I knew I wasn't dead and neither were you." Jacob nuzzled his head into my hair, taking a deep breathe of my scent. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too Jacob, but now you are here." I said as I patted his chest. "I will send for the children soon."

"How did Emmett do on his mission?" He asked as he laid his head back on the headboard of the bed.

"Not entirely sure, I didn't really have time to ask. He got back and I left to come find you." I admitted realizing I didn't even ask him when he returned home. "I am sure he will want to tell you all about it when he sees you." Emmett was very much his father's child, not only were they spitting image of each other, he had his father's attitude and sense of danger when it came to missions. So as his mother, its probably best I don't know. "I found this when I was searching your flat in Whitechapel." I passed him the journal I found with the pictures of us still inside. He looked at the journal opened it up, took the pictures from it, placed them on the night table and threw the journal across the room. He turned to me and looked at me in the eyes.

"I do not want to remember the time I was without you." He whispered softly placing another kiss on my forehead. 

"Just know lovey, no matter what I will never be disappointed or ashamed of you. You are Sir Jacob Frye, Master Assassin and owner of my heart. You are an excellent father and you should be proud of what you have accomplished in the last 20 years." I spoke to him in a stern voice.

"There is still much work to be done." He stressed as he shook his head.

"And that can wait right now, you need to sit tight until you are better. Once Emmett is here, he can help. Evie is here and she can help as well. Sleep now Jacob." I demanded as I closed my eyes. Hours had passed and I was sound asleep next to Jacob as I felt him stir in his sleep. I woke up, rubbing my eyes adjusting my sight as I seen him in a cold sweat, muttering something in his sleep. He started to thrash around as I shook him awake. "Jacob! Jacob! Wake up." His eye shot open and darted around the room, finally resting upon my face. "It was just a dream." He took his good arm and pulled me into his chest.

“I never want to lose you.” He whispered as he pressed his face in to forehead.

“You won’t.” I assured him. “You have made sure of that over the years. Always coming to my rescue.” 

“And this time, you came to mine.” Jacob slightly chuckled. It was nice hearing his laugh again, it made my heart tingle.

“Thought it was time to repay the favour. Now sleep some more Jacob.” I patted his chest as I closed my eyes.

### 5 days later.

#### Josie’s POV

Days have past and Jacob’s eye began to un-swell. The doctor was back and checking up on Jacob, he made some progress over the last few days he was able to gain enough energy to walk around. He had a hard time accepting much help from Evie or I. I decided until his stubborn attitude calmed down I wouldn't tell the kids to come back to London. I was able to get a message to them that Jacob was indeed alive. Suddenly the doctor asked for me to join him and Jacob in our room. I walked in and Jacob still had a patch over his eye and he had the look of sadness upon his face. I sat down on the bed next to Jacob and looked at the doctor.

“I examined the eye and it looks like it has been damaged beyond I could of imagined.” He explained. “You will have to wear a patch to avoid infection for now.”

“Is there a chance my sight will return in it?” He asked with a stutter.

“I am sorry but no. The outer area needs a little more healing time but I recommend allowing me to remove what is left of the eye.” The doctor continued to explain. I could feel Jacob shake with anger. “I will leave you to discuss this. Its best to avoid any infection.” The doctor got up from his chair and headed from the room, closing the door behind him.

“I am sorry Jacob.” I spoke to break the silence that was beginning to build.

“Will you ever be able to look at me the same?” He asked as his voice shook as if he was holding back tears.

“What do you mean Jacob?” I was confused by his statement, he would always be my Jacob no matter what happened to him.

“I am not the man you fell in love with Jo, let get real here. Now I will be an old hideous monster without one eye. I couldn’t even stop an assassin I created, I am not the man I once was.” Jacob went on. I hated that he felt that way.

“Are you kidding me Jacob? Stop with doubting yourself, and my love for you. You are still the same man I fell in love with. If you forget I am only a year younger than you, I am getting old as well. If anything you have became even more delicious with age. And with you eye, get an eye patch. I think you would be sexy with a black leather eye patch.” I lectured as I finished with a wink. His expression turned from sadness to a slight smile. I pushed myself up to meet his face with mine and whispered. “When I married you I made vows and I cherish those vows. You will always be my handsome Sir Jacob Frye.” With those words he grabbed the back of my head and pushed his lips into mine. We kissed each other softly but passionately at first, then he pushed into my lips with more intensity. We kissed for a few more minutes our tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouth when we broke from our passion.

“You really think an eye patch would be sexy?” He asked with that signature devilish smile forming on his face.

“I will take every ounce of my will power from not ripping off all your clothing every time I see you and ravishing you.” I laughed as my hands traced down his chest, feeling his cock. Allowing my fingers to linger for a moment as I watch him twitch because of my teasing.

“Looks like I am getting an eye patch.” Jacob pulled me in for another quick kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry it has taking me this long to upload a new chapter, last weekend with the comic expo I was extremely busy. Then my boyfriend started a new job.
> 
> But good news is, I live in Canada and in a cold part of Canada so hibernation shall began soon as its getting colder and colder, so I will have more time to write. Also with winter comes hockey season which my boyfriend worships so I will have more free time when I am home to write while he watching hockey!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter more than the last. I am hoping to lead into some smut.


	5. Back When We Were Kids

### 2 weeks later.

#### Josie’s POV

The hard physical part of Jacob’s recovery was now over, but I never thought that was going to be the easiest part. The last few days its been up and down with him; one day he seemed fine like he was his old self, then the next he was absolutely miserable. Evie and I kept telling ourselves when he would lash out at either one of us it was because of the physiologic hell he was put through by Jack. It was stressful, extremely stressful and most days I did not know how to handle it all, there was only so much reassuring that I could do for Jacob to make sure he believed me that I still loved him the same as I did before this whole mess. At the end of the day he was still my Jacob, my husband and my first and only love. I have been in love with him since my childhood and there was no way I was fall out of love with him now.

The work in-between taking care of Jacob was gruelling as well. Evie and I had to take to cleaning up what was left of Jack tirade. Fight clubs that use to create a handsome income for us now needed to be shut down. Brothels needed to be cleaned up and the Rooks guarding them eliminated. I think that was the hard part for Jacob; knowing that I was out there taking out men that use to work under him, men that he created. I had just gotten home from one of those brothels and unfortunately it did not end well for them. Jacob was sitting up in bed with a book in his hands, which he seem to be reading. As we had a slightly argument I did not even acknowledge him at first. 

“How did everything go?” Jacob finally said breaking the silence between us.

“As good as to be expected.” I sighed turning looking at him; I am sure my aged face still had mud on it, my hair was erratic in the bun I kept it in. 

“You look tired.” Jacob observed as he got up from his position.

“Of course I am tired Jacob, Evie and I have been working hard cleaning up y-” I stopped before finishing as I realized what was coming out of my mouth.

“Yes, my mess. Seems things haven’t change too much in 20 years.” Jacob chuckled under his breath. I glared at him as if he was really making a joke out of this situation. I have been sympathetic to his situation but I am so tired at this point I felt like I was about to break at any moment, so I sent for Emmett and Kate to return to London.

“Emmett and Kate will be returning tomorrow.” I said as I rolled my eyes and turned away from Jacob who was now walking towards me. I turned away from him as I took off my coat and went to start working on my belt when I felt Jacob’s hands slide around my waist.

"Why don't you let me help you with that." Jacob whispered in my ear behind me as he undid my belt dropping it to the floor. I turned around to face him as our lips met in an intense kiss. "Do you know how much I missed these lips." Jacob mumbled in between breaks of our kiss while he led me over to our bed. "How much I've missed these." He spoke as he started to undo my top with his one good arm, exposing my breast as he took one in his mouth and sucked on my nipple, flicking it slightly with his tongue. 

"J-Jacob" I started to stuttered as he kissed a trail down my to where my pants were. He slid his hand down to unbutton the thing that kept him from going further in his trail. “I am still upset with you right now.” 

“And we always have the best sex when you are mad at me now don’t we love?” Jacob kept unbuttoning my shirt completely.

"Do you think this is a good idea? You're still hurt.” I attempted reason with him, but it seemed he was not giving up.

"I'm fine love." He said as he tugged my pants with my knickers down to my ankles, flicking them off my feet as he got back down on his knees after discarding them to the side. "Besides if the children come home tomorrow we may not get this privacy again." He took his good arm to part my legs, he ran his index finger down the folds of my sex. He slide his finger inside of me while I let out a whimper, he let out a moan himself as he inserted one for finger. My hips bucked into his fingers in pleasure as Jacob gazed into my eyes. "Seems like you've missed me too." He formed his devilish smirk as the waves of pleasure ran through my body, his fingers were moisten by my arousal. He took his fingers out and licked them. "Mmm, just as I remembered. Delicious." He got up from his knees as he stood before me, still in his trousers. I sat up in front of him being aligned with his clothes cock. I started to fumble with his belt as I undid it, unbuttoning his trousers as he smiled down to me. His cock sprung free from his pants as I slide them down resting at his ankles. I grasped his cock with my hand as I took the tip in my mouth. He hissed in pleasure as I sucked on the tip. "Fuck you look beautiful with my cock in your mouth." He stared down at me as I took his full length in my mouth. I could feel his cock twitching in pleasure as I released it from my mouth.

"On the bed now." I demanded from Jacob. 

"Yes ma’am'." He jumped to the bed nearly hurting his shoulder in the process. He propped his back up on the head board as I straddled over him. Positioning his cock at my opening I slide down on it as we both exhaled in a moan. I set my hand on his good shoulder for support as I slide up and down his cock, Jacob trusting up as I slide down hitting that sweet spot. We were both panting, sweating entangled in each other as I rocked on his cock. Our movement was also musical; the sounds of our skin slapping together like a song, the way we each cried out for each other being the lyrics. He was a truly magnificent lover even in his injured state. Our eyes locked as he could feel my wall tightening around him, giving him a signal that I am about to cum. “Cum love.” Jacob whispered to me as it was what pushed me over the edge like he was giving me permission, I began screaming his name like a banshee as I rode his cock. Jacob nuzzled his head into my neck, releasing an almost inhumane growl from his throat that nearly made me cum again as he released deep inside me. After a few minutes still straddling him catching my breath I rolled off of Jacob on to the bed panting from our actions. “I missed that.” Jacob laughed as he was still out of breath. 

“I’ve missed you.” I said quietly between breaths.

“I am sorry I have been so difficult. I am trying.” He apologized for his behaviour. 

“Its understandable.” I said looking up to him as he turned to me resting on his good shoulder cupping my face.

“I swear you get more beautiful every day.” He admired as he ran the pad of his thumb down my cheek. I rolled my eyes at him as if I did not believe his statement. We laid there in silence for a while when Jacob once again broke it. “Do you think I was foolish for starting the Rooks?” His question startled me at first as I did not expect it, nor have I ever put much thought on it.  
“I wouldn't say it was foolish.” I answered him I could sense him wrinkling his forehead as he did when he was thinking.

“Evie thinks it was, she did then and still does.” He stated as I sat up from the bed and pulled the sheet off putting it around my naked body.

“Right, because Evie’s opinion has always matter to you so greatly.” I laughed as I pulled on a clean pair of pants.

“I have just been thinking, things seemed so much more easy when we were younger.” He sighed as he fiddled with the blanket.

“How younger? Are you remembering our younger life correctly?” I asked looking at him puzzled. “If I remember correctly we both grew up in a town that we both desperately wanted to get out of, then I left and you eventually left to London. Then we both end up in London, which was not the most easiest time of our life Jacob. Shall we go through what happened?” Jacob realized what he got himself into as he saw a rant coming. “You collapsed a medicine system, the British economy, I was shot then kidnapped after our wedding and the head of state was almost eliminated.” 

“Which we stop.” Jacob inputted as he seen the disapproving look upon my face.

“That is besides the point. I refuse to think our life was better then, than it is now.” I stated firmly as I looked at him.

“Oh just because you got to play hero once.” He laughed as I rolled my eyes at him. He finally seemed like he was getting back to himself again, I would hope it would stay this way. “I was just much more handsome when I was 20.” I turned to him quickly as I looked him in the eyes.

“Jacob Frye, you are like a fine wine. You only get better with age.” I laughed as he shot up from bed, still naked and ran to my side. 

“How about one more go? This old bloke still got it in him.” He said playfully as he started to undress me again. It was like the same Jacob that I knew and love was back again and I wanted to enjoy it for as long as I could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been suffering from massive writer's block when it comes to this story. I guess I haven't liked the route I took it on. I do not know how many more chapter I will get.
> 
> I basically have been writing this series off of lucid dreams so let's hope those pick back up. For now I hope you enjoyed the small bit of smut I put in this.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, JTR is finally up!
> 
> I will try to update as quick as possible but I am extremely busy at the moment with making my costume(14 days away from the comic expo and it's only half finished.)
> 
> Thank you for all the comments and kudos on the first part of this series!
> 
> Follow me on tumblr - vrgxo


End file.
